Forbiddened love
by ice-farie-amy
Summary: Hermione and Draco were once lovers. In the end, she chose Ron over him. Filled with revenge, Malfoy does something and gets a reward,or loss?
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: This is my second attempt to write a story. I really wish to reach my goal of 100 reviews.please review!!!! Thank you so much!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter and everyone else.as you all know.but I won't mind being a millionaire. ^-^  
  
And many thanks to my Beta-reader: Marilyn  
  
~*******~  
  
Ginny creaked open her eyes and groaned painfully. It took her a few minutes to realize that she lying on a soft fluffy bed in a room, which could have been the size of the burrow. She glanced around nervously hoping to find an exit while her mind was flashing these words dozens of times. * Where the hell am I? * Ginny saw a door and tried to open it but it was locked magically and she did not have her wand with her. Sighing deeply, she sat on a chair nearby and tried to remember what happened.  
  
~*****~  
  
Ginny and Hermione were sitting in a bar celebrating Hermione and Ron's engagement day. Ron had proposed to Hermione the day before and they were talking about it.  
  
" I was so surprised when Ron suddenly bent down after our dance on the dance floor with so many pairs of eyes staring at us and proposed. I was so happy and excited. and I agreed. Ron's ear's were so red and he was grinning so broadly." Hermione retold the incident to Ginny.  
  
" What about . Malfoy?" Hermione looked uncomfortable at this sudden question.  
  
" Well. I guess he should've known by now . he should know our relationship wasn't going anywhere too." Hermione was kind of silent by now as she drank her orange juice.  
  
" But.He loves you right? And um. he's kinda cute too" Hermione sighed and put down her glass.  
  
" Yes, but we are not meant to be."  
  
" What if he takes revenge?" Ginny asked fearfully.  
  
" It's okay. I'm already 21! I'm a full-grown witch now. I can take care of myself. Ron too." Hermione smiled gently although she wasn't so sure about that. Malfoy was so much stronger than she was and it is going to be very easy for him to hurt them. Shaking off all her thoughts, she went to the washroom leaving Ginny to finish her drink. Ginny was about to join Hermione in the washroom when two burly guys asked her if she was Hermione Granger. * Since she is not here, I'll take her message for her. * Ginny thought.  
  
" Yes. Is there a - mmf! " Ginny was gagged and tied before she finished her sentence. She struggled but was knocked out.  
  
~*****~  
  
"Just where the hell am I?" Ginny repeated when the door suddenly opened. Ginny gasped when she saw who was coming in.  
  
Blond Silvery hair.  
  
Gray eyes.  
  
Pale skin.  
  
" MALFOY?" Ginny practically shouted.  
  
" Virginia?" What are you doing here? Where is Granger?" Draco looked around, as though expecting to see Hermione hiding behind some furniture.  
  
" For your information, she is not here and I'm not supposed to be here too. Now let me go, and do not call me Virginia, call me Ginny. I have nothing to do with you." Ginny shoved Malfoy away and reached for the door when a sudden force grabbed her. She was spun around and her face was greeted with Draco's face. They were so near that she could even feel him breathe against her.  
  
" No, no, no, I'm not letting you go that easily. Since you're here, I might as well keep you here . for some fun." Ginny didn't like the way Draco said that and tried to struggle, but he was way too strong for her.  
  
" What do you want?" Ginny could hear her voice quivering though she fought hard to look strong " What-ever you do, you'll never get away with it!" Malfoy smirked at those words, " really? What will happen if I do this?" Malfoy leaned forward and pressed his lips on hers. Shocked, Ginny tried to push; scratch and pounded him on the chest but he still held on to the kiss and made it even deeper. Slowly, she was kissing him back much to the delight of Malfoy while much to the horror of Ginny when she realized what she was doing. With one last try, she pushed him away, gasping for breath.  
  
" What were.you.thinking .of?" Ginny gasped as she stumbled into a table behind her.  
  
"You liked that didn't you?" Malfoy smirked some more, which really made Ginny feel like throwing something onto his face. " I could see that you liked that." Ginny's face flushed.  
  
" So? Just let me go!"  
  
" Didn't you hear me? I said I'm going to have some fun with you. I wouldn't let you go so easily."  
  
" What are you trying to say?" Ginny shouted and her fiery red hair swayed side to side.  
  
  
  
"I," Malfoy said quietly. " Am going to make you fall in love with me."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: Sorry for that ending. Chap 2 is coming right up in two weeks time. Please review! Thanks. 


	2. what happened to them?

Author's note: YoZ. I'm back again. Yes! Chap 2 is here! Happy reading. R&R please! This chap is on Draco's POV.  
  
Thanks to my Beta-reader Marilyn.  
  
~**********~  
  
WHAT HAPPENED: DRACO'S STORY  
  
I was sitting under the pale moonlight and admiring how such a pale moon could light up the whole mafoy manor. Smiling, I lay on the dew-filled sweet-smelling grass; I thought nothing could spoil my mood.  
  
"I am rich; I have the girl I want; nothing could be better than this. Nothing will destroy my mood. And she'll be my wife soon," I took out a silver ring from my pocket and held it high. It combined with the moonbeam and turned a dazzling blue and silver. " I'll propose to her tomorrow at dinner." I smiled not knowing in just a mere 5 minutes; my hopes will come crashing down. As I stepped into my dimly lit room, an owl came fluttering in. * Must be from Hermione telling she missed me* I thought as I untied the note.  
  
Draco, I'm really sorry, but I'm getting married to Ron next week. He proposed to me yesterday. I'm really sorry for this. We are not ment to be in the first place. I have been going out with Ron for about a year now, when I found out we cannot be together. We always argue over things, I really don't want to carry on like that. Let me go, I'm marrying Ron, and don't even try to stop me.  
  
  
  
Hermione.  
  
I could feel anger building inside me as I crumpled the paper into a ball. * Weasly! I'll never let you off for this . and Hermione, Why? I can give you anything you want! I'll not let you go. You'll forever be mine. * I smirked as I summoned two men over.  
  
" I want you to kidnap the girl called Hermione Granger and bring her here as soon as possible. I have some unfinished business to do," I continued as the two men nodded stupidly. " If she refuses and struggle knock her out. Now Go!" They appearated and I poured a glass of wine to drown my sorrows. * Toy with my feelings? No way in a million years Granger. You'll pay for doing this. * I once again took out the ring but this time threw it far away into a corner of my room and drank the whole glass of wine down.  
  
~**********~  
  
" We've done it Mr. Malfoy. She is now resting in the room. She struggled a whole lot. We had to knock her out." One of the men said.  
  
" Good job. You may go." I waved my hand lazily. They bowed and left.  
  
I made my way to the room, which was located at the far end of the Malfoy manor where Granger lay. * Leave me huh? Not that easy. Nobody does that to Draco Malfoy, and I mean NOBODY* Reaching, I pondered on how to torture her for leaving me. As I swung open the door, instead of the brown chestnut- hair I should be seeing, I saw a flaming-red hair Virginia weasly.  
  
" MALFOY?" She shouted. Funny she should shout. I should be the one shouting instead.  
  
" Virginia?" What are you doing here? Where is Granger?" I said calmly and looked around, as though expecting to see her hiding behind some furniture.  
  
" For your information, she is not here and I'm not supposed to be here too. Now let me go, and do not call me Virginia, call me Ginny. I have nothing to do with you." Ginny shoved me roughly away and reached for the door but I grabbed her hand and held her tight. She was spun around and was so close to me that I was breathing on her.  
  
" No, no, no, I'm not letting you go that easily. Since you're here, I might as well keep you here . for some fun." I could see she did not like the way I said that, because she tried to struggle, but I was way too strong for her and I mean way very strong.  
  
" What do you want?" She spat as she kept a fierce look but I could see that she was frightened of me actually. " What-ever you do, you'll never get away with it!" I smirked at those words, " really? What will happen if I do this?" I gingerly leaned forward and pressed my lips on hers. Shocked, Ginny tried to push; scratch and pounded me on the chest but I held on to the kiss and made it even deeper. Slowly, she was kissing me back much to the delight of me while much to the horror of her when she realized what she was doing. With one last try, she pushed me away, gasping for breath.  
  
" What.were.you.thinking .of?" Ginny gasped as she stumbled into a table behind her.  
  
"You liked that didn't you?" I smirked some more, which really made Ginny feel like throwing something onto my face. " I could see that you liked that." Ginny's face flushed.  
  
" So? Just let me go!"  
  
" Didn't you hear me? I said I'm going to have some fun with you. I wouldn't let you go so easily." I repeated as if she was a recorder recording whatever I say.  
  
" What are you trying to say?" Ginny shouted and her fiery red hair swayed side-to-side making me feel like touching it.  
  
  
  
"I," I said quietly, " Am going to make you fall in love with me."  
  
" WHAT? Now, don't joke," Ginny snorted, " I won't want to have anything to do with you. I think you'd better go and check-up on your health. I won't be surprised if they say you're suffering from a mental illness. Oh! Was it Hermione? She is so powerful to have made you feel this bad - " At the mention of what Hermione did to me, I was so angry. So I grabbed Ginny roughly by the wrist again and shouted.  
  
" Never mention her name anymore, you understand?" I could feel her tensing up at the look of anger I have on my face. " Never ever anymore! You hear me?"  
  
" Um.yes." Ginny winced as I held my grip tighter.  
  
" Let me go ." she pleaded, her eyes were filled with a terrified expression. " Please." Hearing the word please made me feel surprised. I never knew that Ginny Weasly would say please. Letting go of her hand, I made my way for the door.  
  
" Come with me. I will lead you to your room."  
  
" Why should I follow you? Just let me go home!!" Ginny rubbed her wrist and glared at me with a deadly expression.  
  
" Because I said I will not let you go, and I mean it. Since you are here, I'll give you a room," I answered " Unless you want to stay with me in the same room." Ginny snorted.  
  
" I'd rather stay by myself than to be with a over-sized ego pig." I kept my cool even though I felt like throwing back a insult. She quietly followed me down the hall and we must have walked about 10 doors when we reached the room I want to give her. When I opened the door, I laughed to myself at how she gawked at the room. The size of the room is equal to the Burrow, or maybe bigger. She stepped into the room and looked around, her eyes scanning the room thoroughly.  
  
" I'm staying here?" She said in disbelieve but I nodded my head.  
  
" I'll be going now. See you at dinner." I left her to explore the room and locked the door magically. Grinning, I made my way back to my room. * Yes, I'll make you fall in love with me. *  
  
  
  
~**********~  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey guys. Sorry for the lousy story. I'm trying my best already. I'm only 13+. anyway.remember,R&R!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. The ball

Sorry!!! =. ='' I've been busy with my PSLE. Sorry for making you all wait SOOOOO . long!!! Well.Here it is!!  
  
  
  
~*~*Chap 3: The ball ~*~*  
  
"NO! I said no! I will never go anywhere with you!" Ginny spat at Draco who stood at the door looking infuriated.  
  
" You can't refuse. What ever that I said, I'm going to make it true. I will make you be in love with me." He smirked. " So, make your decision. You are going to be mine anyways. See you tonight at 8. Get ready." With that, he left the room laughing to himself.  
  
Feeling sick, Ginny retreated to her bed and cried.  
  
" What am I supposed to do ." Ginny asked herself. Two weeks ago, she was mistaken as Hermione and was taken here as hostage.  
  
" Me? In love with you?" Ginny forced a laugh. " Never in a million years." She stood up and walked to the window. She opened it and smelled the fresh air.  
  
'Can I escape from here?' She wondered and tried climbing out to find that the window in getting smaller as she is getting out till only her head can be out.  
  
"That answers my question" Ginny sat on the floor and mumbled. ' I'm soooo hungry .' it has been weeks since she ate. She refused all food and drinks the Malfoy household prepared for her. 'I would rather die than eat their food.' She thought. Not only did she not eat, she also had to fight Malfoy off when he wanted to go near her. Weakly, She closed her eyes and went to sleep.  
  
  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
  
  
On the other side of the town, the weasly family is dead worried over Ginny's disappearance.  
  
"My baby!!! Did you find her?" Mrs.Weasly and Hermione asked Harry and Ron as they stepped into the Burrow. Glancing at each other nervously, they both shook their heads as Mrs.Weasly broke into tears for the tenth time that day while Hermione kept passing her tissues.  
  
"Now dear, I'm sure our Ginny is fine .right boys?" Mr.Weasly shot a sharp look at Percy, Fred and Gorge, Ron and Harry.  
  
"Yea . Mrs.Weasly, Ginny will be fine ." Harry nudged Ron painfully in the ribs. "Yea mom! She will be .fine ." Ron said while looking at his brothers who were agreeing. Without Ginny, The Burrow never seemed the same anymore.  
  
  
  
~~***~~  
  
"I'm so sorry Ron ."Hermione cried when they got home. " I did not look after Ginny . I'm sorry .". Looking at Hermione, Ron felt a pang of guilt too.  
  
"No.It's not your fault . It is also partly my fault too . " Ron hugged Hermione tightly. " I had an argument with her . and scolded her. Well. It's not surprising She may have ran away because of me." Ron trailed off hugging Hermione tightly in his arms wishing Ginny would be back soon.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
  
  
Ginny woke up and found herself sitting on the floor. Standing up weakly, she looked at the clock.  
  
" Half past 7! That malfoy would be coming soon . Even if I refuse . I still have to care about myself . I'll just imagine he is Harry . but he is NOT going to touch me." Ginny walked to the cupboard and picked a pale blue gown to wear.  
  
"It fits perfectly ." Ginny twirled around making her red hair fly in all directions. 'I'd better tie up' She thought and picked a matching pale blue ribbon. While she was tying her hair, Malfoy came in.  
  
"You ready?" Malfoy asked. Ginny turned around and saw Malfoy dressed in a suit. For that moment, to her, he is not the Malfoy she hated. He seemed like someone else, like . Harry. 'What? He is forever Malfoy! He will never change. So, he will never be like Harry.' Ginny's head screamed.  
  
"Ok, ok ." She said to herself.  
  
"What? Speak louder" Malfoy smirked. " Talking about how handsome I am?"  
  
"WHAT? Handsome? You look more like HAM." Ginny laughed.  
  
"What are you saying???" Malfoy's face went red with anger.  
  
"Ok . stop it. Can we go now?" Ginny stood up and Malfoy was stunned. 'She . is so beautiful .' He thought. Holding her hand, both of them went to the ballroom for the yearly Malfoy ball.  
  
  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
  
  
This is it guys. I'm tired. sorry ..But..it will be continued. My beta reader betrayed my friendship so . I am sorry for any mistake I made. For now . I'm searching for a new beta reader. ^. -~* 


	4. The visitor

Sorry readers ..-_- .. I was SOOOOO busy .. I hope I can make up for all the time you've waited for this chap ..xD  
  
Chap 4:  
  
~A VISITOR~ part 1 ..a VERY short one  
  
Ginny managed not to exclaim loudly at the size of the ballroom, which she almost did. It was as big as the Great Hall in Hogwarts. Smirking to himself,Draco led her to his parents, who were talking to Mr. And Mrs. Parkinson, Pansy's parents.  
  
" Mom, Dad, this is Ginny Weasly." Draco introduced as if his parents didn't know her. Lucius turned around and stared at her.  
  
" Ah . Arthur's daughter. It's a pleasure to meet you again." Ginny flinched at every word he said and greeted him meekly while greeting Draco's mum warmly. Maybe it was because even though Mrs. Malfoy didn't say anything, her smile showed the warmth. So different from Mr.Malfoy who spook without facial expressions and every word was so cold. Seeing she was uncomfortable, Draco pulled her away to the dance floor.  
  
" Dance with me." He said sliding his arms around her waist.  
  
" Sure ." Ginny replied softly and moved to the music as she rested her tired head on his chest. Draco was stunned for a while but he held her tighter and they danced throughout the night. (A/N: HORRIBLE ending for this; just had no ideas. Brain blocked. -. -'')  
  
Waking up, Ginny rubbed her eyes and yawned. She got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom when she noticed a small blue velvet box on the dressing table.  
  
" I wonder what is it ." Ginny picked up the square like box and opened it. " Oh my god!" She exclaimed as she stared at the necklace infront of her. It has diamonds beautifully and it's embedded together. (A/N: pic of necklace: http://www.boomspeed.com/mlissa/thenecklace.jpg) " Who could have given me this?" She looked around for a note when she finally found it under the lamp. Ginny pulled it out and open the folded note.  
  
Ginny, Thanx for dancing with me last night. You were practically sleep walking at the end of the dance. Yes, I carried you here. Don't worry; I didn't do anything to you. I hope you enjoy the gift!  
  
  
  
Draco  
  
Looking up from the note, for the first time Ginny felt .Draco ain't as bad as he seems.  
  
  
  
That's all..xD -avoids the tomatoes- Joking. But it's 1 am here. I'll do the second part! Soon! Promise! Part 2 will be looooongggggggggg . x) 


End file.
